ANOTATH
by Five Falling Star
Summary: Keseimbangan. Siklus hidup. Kekuatan alam telah diatur. Tidak berat sebelah. Namun ketika gelap terang membangkang pada garis Tuhan, maka perpecahan akan menghancurkan segalanya. Sebuah kisah yang akan menggebrak dunia fiksi.. FTISLAND, Super Junior, Shinee, CNBlue, Lee Wonbin and others. Shonen-ai, Fantasy, Action, Drama and Tragedy.


Title : Anotath part 1 of #entah..  
Author : Jung Ok Ja  
Length : Part  
Genre : #ohh, i can't decide~ what do you think?  
Cast : FTIsland and others (Shinee, Suju, F(x) Amber, CNBlue)

Keseimbangan. Siklus hidup. Kekuatan alam telah diatur. Tidak berat sebelah. Namun ketika gelap terang membangkang pada garis Tuhan, maka perpecahan akan menghancurkan segalanya.

***

"DORONG! SEKARANG!"

"Apa?! Tidak! Tidak mungkin!"

"DORONG!"

Tubuh namja itu bergetar hebat. Nafasnya tercekat seakan kematian telah mencapai tenggorokannya. Tidak, bukan di tenggorokannya, tapi berkilometer di hadapannya. Mendekat. Sangat cepat dan mengancam.

Gelombang air yang bergulung. Lima meter tingginya. Bergemuruh, hendak menelannya. Bukan. Tapi kota ini. Bukan juga! Tapi pulau ini!

"MINAN!"

Namja itu tersadar. Tanpa ia mengerti komando itu, ia merentangkan tangan. Lengannya gemetar, berayun pelan seakan mengaduk udara di hadapannya. Matanya terpejam rapat.

"HEAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

***  
Namja itu berdiri gelisah. Berjalan mondar-mandir di taman yang dipenuhi bunga peony. Wajahnya tertunduk, memperhatikan jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh tiap langkahnya di rerumputan. Sejenak ia melirik ke sekelilingnya. Pengawal istana. Jauh lebih banyak daripada yang biasa mengawalnya. Tentu saja, ia tengah jadi pesakitan saat ini.

Seringai sinis terulas di bibirnya. Pikiran-pikiran liar mulai terjalin di otak bengalnya. Membuat senyumannya semakin lebar. Ia semakin tak sabar menunggu keputusan itu.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran..." seorang tua menunduk dalam. Memberi hormat. Namja itu terlonjak, menyongsongnya sumringah.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Aku diasingkan? Apa aku diasingkan?" todongnya dengan raut tak sabar.

Wajah orang tua itu tampak keruh. Kerutan di wajah tuanya tampak semakin dalam dibuatnya.

"Tidak, Yang Mulia."

"Apa?!" serunya kaget. "Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Yang Mulia Raja memutuskan, kasus kebakaran di perpustakaan istana akibat gempa tadi, Yang Mulia."

"Apa?! Pemikiran bodoh apa itu?! Bagaimana mungkin kebakaran disebabkan oleh gempa bumi?! Aku yang melakukannya! Arsip negara, aku yang membakarnya! Seharusnya aku diasingkan!" protesnya keras. "tidak ada hukuman untukku, Guru Besar?"  
Sang Guru Besar itu tampak mulai tak sabar. "Kau akan dikirim ke luar kota. Menemui seorang guru."

"Apa?! Ha! Aku? Belajar lagi? Ya Tuhan, aku sangat berharap untuk diasingkan di pulau terpencil! Ya! Apa seorang guru besar sepertimu tak bisa membujuk Raja untuk mengganti hukumanku?"

Sang Guru hanya mendengus panjang. Mengatur emosinya yang bisa saja meledak, menghentikan detak jantungnya yang telah renta. Muridnya satu ini memang sulit diatur. Kelakuannya jauh lebih kekanakan dibanding usianya yang lewat enam belas tahun.

"Tidak bisa."

"Oh! Ya ampun!" Pangeran muda itu mengacak rambutnya kesal. "untuk apa aku belajar, aku kan bukan putra mahkota!"

"Kau akan berangkat besok. Pasukan yang mengawalmu akan segera disiapkan."

Sang Pangeran menjejakkan kakinya kuat-kuat ke tanah. Kesal. Sungguh ia benci dikawal. Impiannya adalah keluar istana, menghirup udara bebas. Namun rencana licik yang dirancangnya hancur sudah. Kekacauan demi kekacauan yang dilakukannya tak kunjung memberikan hasil.

"Kumohon, asingkan saja aku ke pulau terpencil. Ayolah, guru! Bujuk ayah!"

"Tidak bisa. Itu keputusan Yang Mulia Raja dan Kementrian." sahut tua renta itu dengan penuh tekanan. Kemurkaannya telah mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun menghadapi murid yang satu ini. Ia bisa saja mengundurkan diri menjadi gurunya kalau saja...

"Ohh... Ayolah, Kakek~!"

Sang guru besar mendelik kaget. Bukannya ia tak suka dipanggil dengan sebutan itu, tapi peraturan istanalah yang melarang pangeran untuk memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Seunghyun! Jangan panggil aku kakek! Dasar cucu tak tahu diuntung! Merusak nama baik keluarga saja!" bentaknya kesal. Membuat pengawal disekitarnya terperanjat melihat kelakuannya yang tak sopan pada pangeran.

Sang guru sadar betul perilaku lancangnya. Tapi apa boleh buat, anak yang dilahirkan oleh putrinya ini sudah memanggilnya kakek lebih dulu. Ia menatap pangeran berperilaku preman itu tajam, mengabaikan protokoler istana yang mengharuskannya memberi hormat pada seorang pangeran.  
"Kakek~!" namja jangkung itu terus merengek. Menarik-narik lengan baju kakeknya yang juga gurunya.

"Aku bukan kakekmu! Dasar anak bandel! Memalukan punya cucu tak berguna sepertimu! Mengacau saja yang kau bisa! Sekarang terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan!" sang kakek pergi dengan bersungut-sungut. Tak peduli nafasnya yang sudah tersendat akibat usianya yang senja.

"Kakek~~!"

***  
Kegelapan. Kegelapan yang pekat. Udara dingin menyayat pori-pori. Langit yang tak pernah cerah melingkupi tanah lembab yang tak terjamah penglihatan. Awan tebal yang senantiasa menjadi pemandangan langit menampakkan bias-bias kemerahan. Menolak cahaya bulan baru yang tak pernah mampu menembusnya.

Gumaman dalam dan panjang. Tak terhitung. Sahut menyahut. Menimbulkan dengungan berat yang memekakkan. Membuat indera pendengaran namja itu terasa kebas. Keringat dingin membasahi jubah kelabunya. Ia menggigil.

Namun ia bukanlah makhluk lemah yang akan roboh begitu saja. Ia berdiri. Memindai tiap gelombang suara yang ditangkap telinganya.

"Makhluk terkutuk!"

"Enyah kau dari sini, iblis!"

"Singkirkan dia dari sini!"

"Hancurkan dia! Jangan beri ampun!"

Namja itu menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan wajah tampannya yang tampak tegang. Sedih dan murka. Cemas dan jengah. Semuanya berkumpul menjadi satu di relung hatinya.

"Diam." sebuah suara berat dan dalam menggema. Sunyi seketika. Kegelapan terdiam.

Namja itu mendongak sedikit. Mengintip dari balik tudung yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Menunggu.

"Kau akan dimusnahkan." makhluk tinggi besar bersuara lagi. Menghembuskan nafas yang menyerupai geraman. Meniupkan angin yang dengan keras menghentak euforia para kegelapan.

Sorak sorai itu membuatnya terhenyak. Nafasnya tersengal. Takut dan kecewa, ia menatap tajam sang penguasa kegelapan.

"Tidak..."

"Claw akan mengakhiri hidupmu."

Ia tercekat. Jantungnya berkedut keras. Teriakan para kegelapan semakin menjadi. Meluruhkan ketegaran yang dibangunnya.  
"TIDAK!" serunya di tengah keputusasaan. Menggelegar, menyaingi deru nafas berat sang penguasa.

"AKU AKAN MENGEMBALIKAN KESEIMBANGAN!"

Dengungan dalam dan panjang terdengar. Lama kelamaan berubah menjadi pekikan murka yang membahana. Menyerangnya. Namun ia tak lagi gentar. Menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap sesaknya para kegelapan di hadapannya.

"AKU AKAN MENGEMBALIKAN KESEIMBANGAN!" teriaknya lagi. Seiring tubuhnya yang memancarkan cahaya menyilaukan. Meledak. Membuat para kegelapan menjerit kesakitan. Dataran pun berguncang hebat.

Cahaya itu larut dalam udara. Berputar cepat lalu membumbung tinggi. Menyambar awan mendung di langit seperti kilat. Meninggalkan lubang menganga yang mengantarkan sinar rembulan menerobos ketebalan awan. Menyinari dataran kelam di bawahnya dengan ribuan garis-garis keperakan. Para kegelapan menjerit. Melarikan diri dari cahaya.

Sang penguasa menatap lingkaran cahaya itu gusar. Geraman murka terhembus dari tubuhnya. "Anotath!"

***  
"Hyung, ayo kita pulang. Sudahlah, hentikan. Ini sudah malam." Lee Jaejin menarik namja yang tengah asik dengan tong sampah di hadapannya. Mengorek-ngorek ke dalamnya dengan wajah antusias.

Jaejin menarik lengannya lagi, tapi ia tak bergeming. Menepis genggaman Jaejin. Terus mengais seperti anak anjing kelaparan.

Namja berambut pirang itu mendesah sebal. Ia sudah tak berdaya kalau hyung nya sudah begini.

"Bola lampu! Bola lampu!" Lee Hongki memekik girang. Menarik keluar bola kaca bening yang tampak usang. Mengacung-ngacungkannya ke udara seolah itu adalah medali emas yang berhasil diraihnya dalam suatu kejuaraan.

"Itu sudah rusak, hyung. Lihat, kawatnya sudah putus." Jaejin menarik tangan Hongki. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke bola lampu itu, mengamati.

"Bola lampu!" Hongki tampak tak peduli. Membantah penjelasan namdongsaengnya dan merebut bola lampu itu dari tangannya.

Jaejin tersenyum. "Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang, hyung. Simpan itu baik-baik."  
Hongki tersenyum lebar. Menggandeng tangan Jaejin erat. Jaejin menggenggam tangan hyung nya, menuntunnya berjalan pulang.

"Bintang bintang bintang. Hyung, tidakkah kegelapan dan bintang adalah perpaduan yang indah?" gumam Jaejin sambil menatap langit berbintang yang menaungi mereka.

Hongki hanya tersenyum. Berjalan tergopoh-gopoh dalam gamitan Jaejin sambil terus sibuk menggesek-gesekkan bola lampu di tangannya ke pipinya. Merasakan tekstur licin si bola lampu.

"Hahaha. Aku tahu, menurutmu bola lampu pasti jauh lebih indah daripada bintang bintang. Ya kan, hyung?"

Selanjutnya sunyi. Hanya langkah kaki keduanya yang beradu dengan trotoar yang terdengar. Juga deru kendaraan yang sesekali melintas di jalan raya dekat mereka. Toko-toko hampir semuanya sudah tutup, meninggalkan cahaya warna-warni dari tiap display dan papan namanya. Sudah tidak banyak orang berlalu lalang.

Jaejin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah aneh hyung nya yang dengan girang menyebutkan tiap warna dari lampu yang ditemuinya. Lee Hongki sangat tergila-gila dengan bola lampu, Jaejin tahu itu. Rumah petak yang mereka tempati dipenuhi bola lampu, membuat tempat sempit itu terang luar biasa.

Tagihan listrik adalah daftar utama yang harus Jaejin bayar selain makan sehari-hari. Padahal ia hanya seorang siswa yang bekerja sambilan di Minimarket, dan Lee Hongki yang keterbelakangan mental itu hanya mampu menjadi tukang angkut barang di toko kelontong. Tapi apa daya, Hongki akan mengamuk jika sekitarnya gelap gulita, dan Jaejin tak mau para tetangga terganggu oleh tingkah hyung nya itu.

"Aduh!" Jaejin tersandung akibat tarikan tangan Hongki. Hyung nya terjerembab jatuh karena tak memperhatikan jalan. Bola lampu di tangannya menggelinding, menjauhinya menuju jalan raya.

"Bola lampu! Bola lampu!" Hongki berlari mengejarnya, melepaskan genggaman tangan Jaejin.  
"HYUNG!" wajah Jaejin pias melihat mobil box melaju kencang menghampiri hyungnya. Sekuat tenaga ia berlari, menerjang tubuh hyung nya yang tengah meringkuk di tengah jalan memungut bola lampu kesayangannya.

Hongki terjungkal ke tepi jalan. Menatap nanar adiknya yang tengah menutupi wajahnya dari sorot lampu mobil box itu, terkapar di tengah jalan.

"JAEJIN!"

Ckiiiitt!

"JAEJIN!" Hongki berlari kalap setelah mobil itu berhenti mendadak. Pengemudinya tampak shock, melompat keluar dari kabin. Berlari ke tempat yang sama. Jaejin.

"Jaejin. Jaejin. Jaejin. Jaejin." Hongki mengguncang tubuh Jaejin.

Jaejin terdiam di tempatnya mendelik shock. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Kau tidak apa?! Maafkan aku, aku sedang menelepon!" si pengemudi mobil tampak pucat, merasa bersalah. "apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit?!"

Jaejin menatap hyung nya. Lalu pengemudi itu. Lalu mobil yang tadi menerjangnya. Ia menggigil ketakutan melihat tangannya sendiri.

"Jaejin. Jaejin."

"Ti-Tidak p-perlu... Ak-Aku... Ti-ti-tidak apa-apa..." jawabnya tergagap.

"Kau yakin?" pengemudi itu bertanya lagi, meski wajah tegangnya sedikit mengendur melihat Jaejin baik-baik saja.

Jaejin mengangguk. Tatapan matanya kosong, meski terbelalak. Ia bergidik ngeri. Sungguh, mobil tadi benar-benar menembus tubuhnya!

***  
Pedesaan yang tenang. Ladang. Kebun. Semuanya hijau. Angin segar berpadu dengan terik matahari. Sejuk dan hangat, perpaduan yang membuat mata terasa berat ingin meninggalkan dunia nyata menuju alam mimpi.

Seorang pria tampan yang gagah tengah berdiri meregangkan tubuhnya. Merasakan hawa indah hari ini. Kepalanya sesekali menengadah ke langit, memperhatikan garis-garis yang menembus gemerisik dedaunan.

"Hari yang cerah. Aaah~ Rasanya aku ingin berenang di sungai."

"Apa? Anda, Tuan? Hahahahah!" namja lain yang lebih muda menatapnya geli. Kedua tangannya tak henti menimang hewan bercangkang di pangkuannya. Memberinya makan siang di bawah rimbunnya pohon.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, hah? Apa yang salah?"

"Kau sudah tua, Tuan. Masih mau bermain-main di sungai? Hahahaha! Menggelikan." namja itu memegangi perutnya geli. Matanya yang sipit semakin lenyap ditelan pipi tebalnya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Hehehe."

"Berani menghinaku, kutelanjangi cangkang kura-kuramu itu, Yesung!"

"APA?!" Yesung mendelik kaget. Mendekap kura-kuranya erat, seakan tuannya itu benar-benar akan melakukan eksekusi pada peliharaannya itu. "Jangan! Ish, Tuan, kau kejam sekali!"

Sang tuan hanya menatap bocah itu geli. Berusaha keras menyembunyikan deretan giginya.

"Carilah peliharaan lain agar kau tidak bosan. Untuk apa memelihara makhluk lamban seperti itu."

"Jangan seperti itu, Tuan. Setidaknya ada yang kulakukan, tidak seperti dirimu. Hu!"

"YA!" pria itu mengacungkan tinjunya, membuat Yesung menutup mulut lancangnya seketika.

"Ah, iya... ampun!"

Angin berhembus kencang. Menerbangkan sebagian dedaunan yang berserak di sekitar kaki mereka. Majikan Yesung melangkahkan kaki keluar dari bayangan pohon yang sedari tadi menaungi tubuhnyanya. Kepalanya menengadah, menantang sinar matahari yang terik. Matanya menyipit, membuat deretan gigi putihnya tampak cemerlang di bawah mentari.

"Ada apa, Tuan?"

"Hm... Sepertinya benar katamu, tidak ada yang kulakukan..." gumamnya pelan.

Yesung tertawa puas. "Ddangkoma! Dengar? Dia mengakui juga kalau selama ini dia pengangguran! Hahaha!"

Yang ditertawakan hanya tersenyum sinis. Kembali meregangkan tubuhnya, berjalan mengitari kebun di halaman rumah mereka. Angin kembali membelai rambut legamnya, membuatnya menguap.

"Ddangkoma! Ya! Kenapa sembunyi?!" teriak Yesung, begitu melihat kaki dan kepala peliharannya bersembunyi di balik cangkangnya.

Yesung cemberut. Bermain bersama Ddangkoma membosankan, apalagi ditinggalkan begitu saja seperti ini.

Namun raut murungnya tak bertahan lama. Matanya membulat. Tangannya serabutan meraba-raba rumput yang didudukinya. Merasakan sesuatu yang membuat rasa takutnya melambung hingga jantungnya serasa menendang kuat rusuknya.

"Tu-Tuan... Tuan!"

"Apa lagi?"

Yesung melompat dari duduknya. "Tanahnya bergetar!"

"Apa yang kau-" ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat pohon tempat Yesung tadi bersandar bergoyang-goyang. Dedaunan yang semula bergemerisik halus kini terdengar sangat ribut. Saling bergesekan kasar, menimbulkan bunyi abstrak yang berisik.

Suara derak kencang terdengar dari arah rumah. Dua orang itu menetap rumah kayu mereka, terperanjat. Rumah mereka bergoyang. Miring dan hampir ambruk karena guncangan itu.

"TUAN! TUAN! GEMPA BUMI!" Yesung menjerit-jerit panik.

"Yesung!"

"TUAN!"

Tanah bergetar makin kuat, mengguncangkan segala yang ada di atasnya. Suasana begitu gaduh. Barang-barang berjatuhan dari tempatnya. Pecah, berantakan. Berserakan.

"Yesung! Hahahaha! Yesung!"

"Haa! Kenapa Tuan malah tertawa?! Rumah bisa roboh!" Yesung menghampiri tuannya susah payah. Gempa masih terjadi, dan makin kuat. Mereka sampai kesulitan berdiri.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!"

"Tuaaan!" Yesung menarik lengan tuannya. Tergopoh-gopoh menuju tengah kebun, menghindari pohon dan bangunan yang mungkin menimpa mereka. Getaran hebat mengganggu langkah mereka. Keduanya terjerembab ke tanah.

Wajah Yesung panik dan pucat, tapi tuannya tak berhenti tertawa seperti orang kesetanan.

"Tuan! Kenapa tertawa terus, sih?!"

"Yesung! Setelah ini kita akan sibuk! Hahahah!"

Yesung menatapnya bingung, "Apa maksudmu, Tuan?"

"Anotath! Anotath akan datang! tidak lama lagi! HAHAHAHAAHH!"

TBC.

FTISLAND Fact :

Sejak tahun 2008 FTISLAND sering ditimpa rumor tidak sedap dari netizen dan antis. Hal ini sempat membuat member FTISLAND menjadi frustasi. Dengan usia yang masih muda -saat itu masih berumur 18 tahun- mereka mulai berjuang kembali meniti karir meski ditimpa berbagai skandal tidak sedap.

Pada perayaan Gayo Daejun tahun 2008, Hongki pingsan setelah melakukan perform secara live. Kondisinya saat itu memang sudah tidak baik, karena padatnya jadwal FTISLAND. Namun karena direktur tetap memaksa Hongki untuk bernyanyi secara live, hal ini membuat kondisi Hongki semakin memburuk dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Kejadian ini dimanfaatkan oleh antis dan netizen untuk semakin menyudutkan FTISLAND.

Hingga pada tahun 2009, ketika itu Lee Hongki mendapatkan peran dalam drama "You're Beautiful" sebagai Jeremy. Kemampuan aktingnya dalam drama tersebut membuat pamor Hongki dan FTISLAND kembali naik.

Thanks for reading! ^^

Kunjungi profil kami dan silakan membaca fanfic-fanfic yang lain.. ^^ Meski ini adalah fanfic FTISLAND dan bukan fandom kalian... namun kami jamin fanfic yang kami upload tidak akan ada yang mengecewakan... They're from our best authors after all.. Thank u~

Dan jangan lupa R&R ya..


End file.
